


When the rain starts to fall-Reddie

by Richie_GAY



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richie_GAY/pseuds/Richie_GAY
Summary: Richie thought everything was fine. he was keeping his secret well... secret well! until eddie comes along...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	When the rain starts to fall-Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> eh idc what age they are Just let your imagination run wild and enjoy. This'll be the first of many chapters tho!

Richie was in the shower he washed his hair then got out. when the Phone rang he hurried up and got out answering it to hear his favorite thing in the world, Eddie's voice 'can you come over' came through the phone to which Richie responded. "Yeah i'll be there in a few Eds" Eddie hung up acting annoyed at the name but secretly he liked it. When Richie was dressed he got his bag packed it and got on his bike riding to Eddie's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier that Night Sonia came home "EDDIE WHERE ARE THE KEYS" Eddie yelled back. "in your pocketbook" his mouth full of popcorn as they watched a gay porn VHS that Richie brought. when the tape was over Richie Had a boner. He looked to make sure Eddie didn't see and fortunately he was asleep. he got up and went to the bathroom. He palmed himself through his sweats when he finally had a release he gasped. in the morning when he woke up he got a text from bill -hey party at Bev's wanna come?- Richie shook awake Eddie "hey Eds wanna party?" he got a moan then 'yeah' from the tired Eddie. then it was finally time to go to the party, they both arrived a bit late but eh who cared they were there at least Bill walked up to them "i hope you weren't busy or anything.

'we weren't' eddie replied

Stanley came up behind bill and hugged him U3U

Richie looked away a bit embarrassed that he couldn't show that to Eddie for he didn't know his feelings. but he was gonna confess tonight. as the party went on and he got Drunk he finally got the alone time With Eddie "heya Eds can i tell you something?" Eddie snapped his head towards Richie "yeah" Richie dunkily grabbed Eddie's hands and replied "I fuckin' like you" Eddie felt his cheeks flush "like me?" Richie nodded

**Author's Note:**

> SOrry it's so bad it's my first time Please gimme some constructive crticism!


End file.
